


Marco Diaz vs The World

by Guitarhero909



Category: Scott Pilgrim (Comics), Scott Pilgrim - All Media Types, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, M/M, Scott Pilgrim - Freeform, marco diaz - Freeform, star butterfly - Freeform, starco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guitarhero909/pseuds/Guitarhero909
Summary: Marco Diaz is a normal average college student at Echo Creek University who is dating a high school senior. However when a girl appears in his dreams "Literally", his world gets turned upside down. But in order to win her heart, he must defeat her seven evil exes including a demon, a jock, and others. Can Marco overcome this challenge! Read and find out!





	1. Precious Little Life

Chapter 1: Precious Little Life

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of SVTFOE or Scott Pilgrim!)

Not so long ago, in the distant land of Echo Creek,

Marco Diaz was dating a High School Senior…..

"So I hear you're dating a high school senior," said Alfonzo.

"That's right guys," said Marco, "From what I know she seems like an alright chick."

"Good to know," said Furgeson, "But… how old are you?"

"18 and a half years old," said Marco.

(Marco Diaz: Age 18 ½ Rating: Awesome-sauce)

"So what did you guys do?" asked Alfonzo.

"We talk about how her school is doing tons of stuff, and yearbook etc. etc," said Marco.

"I mean did you do anything…. Out of the ordinary?" asked Alfonzo.

"Well…. We did hold hands once, but she got embarrassed," said Marco.

"Does she have a name?" asked Furgeson.

"Janna Ordonia," said Marco, "She's Asian."

"So are we gonna meet her soon or what?" asked Alfonzo.

"She's coming to my karate class so pretty much," said Marco, "Speaking of which, how's the band going?"

"Awesome," said Alfonzo, "We finally got a bass player and he rocks hard."

"Epic," said Marco, "I'll definitely be at your guys show tonight."

He looked at the watch.

"Well, gotta go," said Marco.

He put on his karate Gi and got ready for Karate class.

Times Like These by Foo Fighters

I, I'm a one way motorway  
I'm the one that drives away  
Then follows you back home  
I, I'm a street light shining  
I'm a wild light blinding bright  
Burning off alone

It's times like these you learn to live again  
It's times like these you give and give again  
It's times like these you learn to love again  
It's times like these time and time again

Marco was greeting some of his friends from Echo Creek University as he was riding his bike.

I, I'm a new day rising  
I'm a brand new sky  
To hang the stars upon tonight  
I am a little divided  
Do I stay or run away  
And leave it all behind?

It's times like these you learn to live again  
It's times like these you give and give again  
It's times like these you learn to love again  
It's times like these time and time again

As he was riding by, a blonde girl on skates was going around delivering mail to other people. She thought she saw someone ride by but it was probably her imagination.

"One down, 5 to go," she said.

It's times like these you learn to live again  
It's times like these you give and give again  
It's times like these you learn to love again  
It's times like these time and time again

It's times like these you learn to live again  
It's times like these you give and give again  
It's times like these you learn to love again  
It's times like these time and time again

It's times like these you learn to live again  
It's times like these you give and give again  
It's times like these you learn to love again  
It's times like these time and time again

Marco made it to the dojo.

Someone snuck behind him.

"Boo!" she said surprising him.

It was his girlfriend Janna.

(Janna Skittles: 17 years old)

"Hi," she said.

"So are you gonna be good?" asked Marco.

"OF course," said Janna, "I normally am, right?"

"Yah," said Marco.

His master opened the door.

"Marco, you made it," he said, "Who's your friend?"

"This is Janna," said Marco.

"Pleased to meet you," said Janna as she shook his hand.

"Just throw your coat anywhere, and make yourself comfortable," said Sensei Dojo.

Janna was watching Marco during his karate lesson and was amazed.

"Wow," said Janna.

There were stars in her eyes while watching him.

(Take note that Marco Diaz has been inspired by many martial arts anime to take on karate. Plus he wants to keep his friends safe from any bad guys)

"So what did you think Janna?" asked Marco.

"Its amazing," said Janna, "You're amazing."

"So I guess I'll see you later," said Marco.

She got on the bus and left.


	2. Do you know that girl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter of my Scott Pilgrim retelling. Marco starts to have visions of a girl he saw in his dreams and won't stop until he finds her!

Chapter 2: Do you know that girl?

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of SVTFOE or Scott Pilgrim!)

Marco was at his apartment.

His roommate Ed was reading the paper.

(Ed: 19 years old. Fun fact; He's gay)

"Before anyone tells you some crazy shit, yes I'm dating a high school senior," said Marco.

"So are we not sleeping together?" asked Ed.

"Do you see another bed in here?" asked Marco.

Later he was fast asleep.

The phon ringed.

"Hello?" asked Marco.

"17 years old? Scandal!" said Marco's sister, Pam.

(Pam Diaz: 16. Rating T for Teen)

"What are you talking about?" asked Marco.

"Don't you play dumb with me," said Pam, "So what's the story on her?"

"Well, she's asian and she's a senior in high school," said Marco, "It's a catholic school too."

"You mean with the uniform and everything?!" asked Pam, "You're being ridiculous."

"I'm just doing something different," said Marco.

"Well its been almost a year since you were dumped by whatsername," said Pam, "Are you just doing this for fun or just being insane?"

"Can I get back to you on that?" asked Marco.

Later he was with Ed waiting for Janna.

"I don't wanna be here," said Ed, "Its October and its freezing."

"If it makes you feel any better there's boys here too," said Marco.

Janna ran out and hugged Marco.

"Janna this is my cool roommate Ed," said Marco, "He's gay."

"I know some gay people in my class," said Janna.

"Does one of them wear glasses?" asked Ed.

"Ed I think you should go now," said Marco.

"Aw you suck man," said Ed.

"I'll give you the scope on all the gay boys I meet," said Janna.

"You're too good for Marco," said Ed, "Run."

Marco and Janna were hanging out and talking about stuff and junk.

"I mean you're really good at martial arts," said Janna, "And I've heard some of your friends music and they're awesome."

"I know right," said Marco.

Janna saw a clerk.

"Do you have anything by Dimensional Rift?" she asked.

"Try the Dimensional Rift row," she said.

"Thank you Brittany," said Marco.

"Are you coming to my party tomorrow or are you gonna be babysitting?" asked Brittany.

(Brittany Wong: Age, 20. She has issues)

"You don't wanna listen to her, nor them," said Marco as he took the album.

"I love them," said Janna.

"I did too til the lead singer ruined my life," said Marco, "Have you been with much guys?"

"No, I've never even kissed one," said Janna.

"Me either," said Marco.

Later Marco was dreaming that he was alone in the desert.

"So…. So alone…." Said Marco.

"Not exactly," said someone.

It was the blonde haired girl from the last chapter.

"What?" asked Marco.

"You're just having some strange but funny dream," she said.

"Does that mean we can make out?" he asked.

He woke up.

"Oh shit," said Marco.

"What happened?" asked Ed.

"What's going on?" asked Other Marco.

(Other Marco: Ed's best friend)

"I saw this girl," said Marco.

"Can we pretend it's a guy?" asked Other Marco, "Was it…"

"Ah, ah," said Ed, "We don't say that name."

"No it was different," said Marco.

"Speakig of which aren't you supposed to meet your high school girlfriend a few hours ago?" asked Ed.

"Its only morning," said Marco.

He opened the door and screamed.

He was at the library with Janna.

"Books remind me of grade school," said Marco.

"Must've been a long time," said Janna.

Marco saw the girl again.

"Do you know her?" asked Janna.

"Marco!" said Alfonzo.

"Huh what?" asked Marco.

"What happened buddy you zoned out?" asked Ferguson.

"Sorry," said Marco, "What are we doing?"

"We're going to this party," said a girl, "At Brittany's."

"Who are you?" asked Marco.

"We told you that's our drummer, Kelly," said Alfonzo.

"Oh," said Marco.

"Wow Marco you forget things a lot," said Ferguson, "But its not your fault."

Later at the party….

"Man this party sucks," said Marco, "I'm gonna go pee do to boredom."

He saw someone familiar.

"Hey Marco, cool party eh?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah I guess so," said Marco.

He suddenly had an idea.

"You know everyone here don't you?" he asked.

"Pretty much," said Charlie.

(Charlie Booth: Loves meatballs and knows almost everyone.)

"You know this one girl with hair like this?" he asked as he showed a picture.

"That's Star Butterfly, heard she was here," said Charlie.

"What?!" asked Marco.

"I guess you have the hots for her," said Charlie.

He went looking around for her.

Meanwhile the band got ready to play their first song.

"Let's start with 'workers are going home'," said their bassist, Young Blake.

(Young Blake: Mostly a gamer, but got his inspiration from Guitar Hero)

"That's not the actual title of the…." said Alfonzo before Kelly interrupted him.

"WE ARE ECHOPLEX!" she shouted, "1, 2, 3,!"

Workers are going Home (Not the actual title)

Alfonzo: My name is Jonas  
I'm carrying the wheel  
Thanks for all you've shown us  
But this is how we feel  
Come sit next to me  
Pour yourself some tea  
Just like grandma made  
When we couldn't find sleep  
Things were better then  
Once but never again  
We've all left the den  
Let me tell you 'bout it

The choo-choo train left right on time  
A ticket costs only your mind  
The driver said, 'Hey man, we go all the way'  
Of course we were willing to pay

Marco was going around looking for this Star Butterfly Person.

"She's gotta be around here somewhere," said Marco.

Ferguson: My name is Wepeel  
I gotta box full of your toys  
They're fresh out of batteries  
But they're still makin' noise (makin' noise)  
Tell me what to do  
Now the tank is dry  
Now this wheel is flat  
And you know what else?  
Guess what I received  
In the mail today  
Words of deep concern  
From my little brother

The building's not going as he planned  
The foreman has injured his hand  
The dozer will not clear a path  
The driver swears he learned his math

The workers are going home  
The workers are going home  
The workers are going home  
The workers are going home  
Yeah!

Marco kept looking. He went from room to room to look for her.

Alfonzo: The workers are going home  
The workers are going home  
The workers are going home  
Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

And then, he finally found her. Star Butterfly standing at the wall.

My name is Jonas


	3. This One Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having fallen in love with Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz will have to make a hard decision

Chapter 3: This one girl

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of SVTFOE or Scott Pilgrim!)

Marco went up to Star and started a conversation.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much really," said Star, "Just chilling. How about you?"

"Same here," said Marco, "Um… I like your shoes."

"Thanks," said Star, "I got them in Los Angeles."

"That's cool," said Marco, "Um.. Am I dreaming right now?"

He realized he was being awkward.

"I think I hear someone calling me," said Marco as he left.

But then he stalked her until she left the party.

"Alfonzo she's real!" said Marco.

"Who?" asked Alfonzo.

"Star Butterfly!" said Marco.

He went back to Charlie and then other people to get information on her.

So far the information was good.

That is…. Until he got to Brittany

"What about Star Butterfly?" asked Brittany.

"Just wanna know what she does and who she is as a person," said Marco.

"Didn't she get out of a breakup?" asked Ferguson.

"Did she really?" asked Marco.

"Yes, but I didn't want him to know that!" said Brittany.

"I don't know what it is about…" said Marco.

"I forbid you from hitting on Star!" said Brittany, "I'm not gonna let you scare off the coolest girl at my party you jackass."

"Hey lay off him, he's dating a high school senior, so his mourning period is over," said Ferguson.

"That's the perfect mourning period," said Brittany, "One days he's gonna make the biggest mistake of his life and regret it for eternity!"

Lies by Deep Vally

Brittany: Brother, brother, brother  
You need to learn a thing or two  
Brother, brother, brother  
I'm gonna teach a thing to you  
Brother, brother, brother  
You're untrue, you're untrue  
Brother, brother, brother  
These legs are closed to you

Lie, lie, lie  
And you look me in the eye  
Lie, lie, lie  
And you look me in the eye

Brother, brother, brother  
Little boy, you've got some nerve  
Brother, brother, brother  
You're gonna get what you deserve  
Brother, brother, brother  
I tell you you've got no spine  
Brother, brother, brother  
And you ain't no friend of mine

Lie, lie, lie  
And you look me in the eye  
Lie, lie, lie  
And you look me in the eye

"Come on Brittany, you know that's not true," said Marco.

"That time with Hope?" asked Brittany.

"That was a phase," said Marco.

"That time with Chantelle?" asked Brittany.

"That wasn't what it looked like," said Marco.

"That time you dumped Leah for…." Said Brittany.

"We're all good now alright," said Leah giving Marco a high five.

"Besides, she's out of your league and mentions a guy named Tom," said Brittany.

Marco: I thought we agreed  
You wouldn't have the need to spread your seed  
Britany: But it's a fact  
You broke your contract  
You're gonna pay tenfold  
You're gonna be alone when you grow old  
Babe, I wasn't bluffin'  
From now on, you get nothin'

"Seriously I just don't know what it is about that girl…." Said Marco.

"FORGET IT MARCO!" she shouted.

Lie, lie, lie  
And you look me in the eye  
Lie, lie, lie  
And you look me in the eye

(Back at the apartment)

"Guess who's drunk!" said Ed.

"I guess Ed," said Marco.

"You guess right," said Ed.

"So that girl from the party," said Marco, "She's something else."

"So I've heard," said Ed, "But you should break up with your high school girlfriend."

"Yeah I guess so," said Marco, "Don't tell much people about her ok?"

"You know me," said Ed.

Marco's phone rang.

"You're not thinking about double dipping with girls are you?!" asked Pam.

"No!" said Marco, "Who told you?"

"Ed!" said Pam, "But you should break up with your fake high school girlfriend if you wanna survive this!"

She hung up.

"How do you do that Ed?" asked Marco.

The next day Marco was ordering something from Amazon.

"So what's going on?" asked Ed.

"Ordering some karate movies," said Marco.

He got an email.

"Dear Mr. Diaz, it has come to my attention that we will be fighting soon," it read, "I will not allow you to have Star Butterfly. If you do not comply with this message, then consider this…. This is…."

"What?" asked Ed.

"This is….." said Marco.

"What?!" said Ed.

"Boring!" said Marco, "Delete."

Later he was waiting for his package.

"Are you waiting for your package?" asked Ed.

"Maybe," said Marco.

The doorbell rang.

"Attack hug!" said Janna.

"Heeeey attack hug," said Marco, "That's so cute."

Later they were hanging out and Janna was talking about stuff, but Marco wasn't really paying attention.

They were at the arcade playing a game but Marco wasn't really getting into it.

"You ok Marco?" asked Janna, "Something up?"

"Um,…" said Marco, "I think we should….."


	4. A Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco Diaz gets the opportunity waiting for him at the doorstep. Literally

Chapter 4: A door

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of SVTFOE or Scott Pilgrim)

Marco was sitting on the couch.

"Game on guys," said Ferguson, "I think I got us a show."

"OH MY GOSH WHEN?!" asked Janna.

"There's a battle of the bands competition going on, someone was asking about if I was in a band and…" said Ferguson.

"Great story man," said Marco.

"Plus there's a guy who's running this thing and the winner gets a record deal and anything their heart desires," said Alfonzo.

"I'll have to pull some serious schemes to get out of study group," said Janna, "I swear I'll be there."

As the others were rambling on about the contest Marco went to use the bathroom.

Afterwards he opened the door and found himself in a locker room.

That blonde haired girl was there.

He followed her and found himself at his house.

"Wait!" he said.

He woke up and opened the door and saw her.

"Um… Marco Diaz?" asked Star.

"Um yes," said Marco, "Um do you... I just... Well... I just had this dream that you were mailing me stuff and it just happened to be real. That's not weird is it?"

"No that's ok dude," said Star as she laughed, "Um if you could just sign this, that'll be great."

"How do you even get around here so fast?" asked Marco, "Its like you travel through dreams of people."

"Its kinda like my way of travelling," said Star, "I go through dreamports to get away from the world."

"Like the subspace holes in Super Smash Bros?" asked Marco.

"Somewhat like that," said Star, "Its all thanks to this here wand I have."

"Wow, you're like... my dream girl," whispered Marco.

"What?" asked Star.

"Nothing," said Marco, "You probably don't remember me, but I was the guy at the party."

"So can you sign?" she asked.

"But you'll leave if I sign," said Marco.

"Yeah, that's life man," said Star.

"Well... do you wanna hang sometime?" asked Marco, "You're the new kid and I wanna get to know you. I mean I know we just met and I seem... odd, but there are reason for us to hang out."

She blushed.

"You want me to hang out with you?" she asked.

"Um, yeah if its ok," said Marco.

"Well, I'm free tonight," said Star smiling, "Now can you sign for your package please?"

He signed it.

"So yeah, 8:00?" he asked.

SO YEAH

Star was outside waiting for Marco.

"There you are," said Marco.

"Well at least you weren't late," she said, "I was waiting on you."

"Guess I didn't need the parka, its pretty nice out," said Marco.

"Yeah guess so," she said.

"So um... what made you take the big step into coming to Echo Creek?"

"Thought I needed to get away from home," said Star, "Got myself a new job. Tom said it was a nice place to be at."

"Who's Tom?" asked Marco.

"Let's just say he's someone no one has to worry about," said Star with a smile.

They were walking around.

"So what do you do for a living?" asked Star.

"I'm between two different jobs," said Marco, "One is being in a band, and another is trying to find a damn job that'll hire me."

"Yeah that is a big problem in the industry," said Star.

"I know right," said Marco, "But what about you?"

"I'll tell you," said Star.

Good Girls by Ellie King:

Star: I've been a-dancing in a devil's dirt

I'm a whole lot of trouble in a itty-bitty skirt

Well, the best kind of loving is the one that hurts

You can get your kicks, but I'll get my purse

I can take you down when the damned get wild

There's a whole lot of sinning but they're greener for miles

Three hits on the 6, there's a number that you dial

You can be like me but I'm a real brat child

I do what the good girls don't

I do what the good girls don't

I do what the good girls should never ever, never ever do

Hey, hey, hey

Since I'm gonna go to hell anyway

I'll go out with a bang, bang, bang

Crash and burn it all away

Hey, hey, hey

Since I'm gonna go to hell anyway

I'll go out with a bang, bang, bang

Crash and burn it all away

Well, I walked in the light and I lived in the sun

Now I die for the night cause the days are done

I kissed a couple of angels but it wasn't much fun

Now I shake, shake, shake it with an evil tongue

I do what the good girls don't

I do what the good girls don't

I do what the good girls should never ever, never ever do

Hey, hey, hey

Since I'm gonna go to hell anyway

I'll go out with a bang, bang, bang

Crash and burn it all away

Hey, hey, hey

Since I'm gonna go to hell anyway

I'll go out with a bang, bang, bang

Crash and burn it all away

I do what the good girls don't

I do what the good girls don't

I do what the good girls should never ever, never ever do

Hey, hey, hey

Since I'm gonna go to hell anyway

I'll go out with a bang, bang, bang

Crash and burn it all away

Hey, hey, hey

Since I'm gonna go to hell anyway

I'll go out with a bang, bang, bang

Crash and burn it all away

I do, what the good girls don't

I do, what the good girls don't

I do, what the good girls should never ever, never ever do

"Wow," said Marco, "That's my kind of woman."

Star winked at him and they kept walking.

Later it started snowing.

"When will this snow end?" asked Marco, "Its getting ridiculous."

"I know," said Star, "Must be a lousy excuse for a date."

"So this is a date?" asked Marco.

"Did I say that?" asked Star, "It's a slip of the tongue."

"Oh," said Marco.

"Well the night's still young, I think I see a door somewhere," she said.

"Door?" asked Marco.

Star took his hand and he followed.

Later they were at her house.

"What kind of tea would you like?" asked Star.

"Wait, you mean there's more than one?" asked Marco.

She listed the kinds of teas she had.

"Did you make that up?" asked Marco.

"I think I'll take sleepy time," said Star.

"Cool, me too," said Marco.

"Wow, you look like you'll freeze," said Star, "I'll go get you a blanket."

"That sounds cool," said Marco.

Later he followed her upstairs.

"Dude, I'm changing," she said blushing.

"Sorry!" said Marco, "I was just cold..."

He closed his eyes.

"Here, does that help?" she asked.

"Yes, its really warm, what is that?" he asked as he opened his eyes.

Star was right next to him.

They gazed at each other for a moment and then they kissed.

Fireworks were going off in Marco's mind.

"Where do we go from here?" he asked

"Wherever you want," said Star.

They moved to the bed and made out.

"Wait..." said Star, "Maybe we should wait on having sex."

"Good call," said Marco.

"Oh, you can sleep in my bed," said Star, "IT wouldn't be nice to just let you freeze in the cold."

"This... This feels really great," said Marco, "I've never had anything like this so... thanks."

Star kissed his cheek and snuggled with him.

"You're welcome," she said.


	5. The First Evil Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco comes in contact with the first of Star's many Exes

Chapter 5: The first Evil Ex

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of SVTFOE or Scott Pilgrim!)

Marco and Star were outside of her apartment.

"Wow that was a crazy night," said Star, "Sorry for all the laser blasts from my wand."

"Don't worry about that," said Marco, "Its just something I gotta get use to."

Star smiled.

"You seem like an alright guy Marco," said Star, "Not like the other guys that I've seen."

"Oh, my friends are doing a show tonight," said Marco, "Do you wanna come."

"Sure," said Star, "Gotta head to work, but first…."

She wrote a number on his hat.

"Call or text sometime, k?" she asked.

"Sure," said Marco blushing.

"See you at the show Marco Diaz," said Star.

"Oh hey its tonight, at the M….."

(The Moonlight: Funfact, this place is a toilet)

"Star, hey!" said Marco.

"This is a cool place," said Star.

Marco couldn't think of what to say next.

"Pardon my brother," said Pam, "Hi, my name's Pam."

"Hello," said Star, "My name's Star Butterfly."

"This is his roommate Ed," said Pam, "That's my boyfriend David."

"Hey…." Said Ed.

"Oh and that's Janna," said Pam.

"Hey!" she said. She jumped at Marco and kissed him.

"So… do you like?" she asked.

"I…" said Marco.

Everyone started staring at each other and then him.

"Have to go…." He said as he left.

He went backstage and brought the amps over to Alfonzo and Ferguson.

"Thanks man, but…. You might not wanna be back here," said Ferguson.

Alfonzo was freaking out about their competition.

"Stop freaking out," said Kelly, "You'll be fine once we hit the stage."

"We were just on there for a soundcheck and he hated us!" said Alfonzo.

"Will you calm down?" asked Marco, "You're just nervous. People here think you're awesome."

He looked up and saw Janna with Star and Pam.

Another band went on to the stage.

"Are these guy awesome or are they lame?" asked Ed to David.

"They haven't even begun to play yet," said David, "So I'm not sure."

"Good evening," said the guitarist, "My name's Blake, and these are my boys."

"Is that girl a boy too?" asked Ed who was obviously drunk.

"Yes," said Blake.

The drummer flipped off Ed.

Kelly was surprised.

"They have a GIRL DRUMMER?!" she asked.

"This song is called 'I am so Emo, so very, very Emo'," said Blake, "And it goes a little something like this."

The drummer counted down and they started playing….. for a few seconds.

"Thank you," said Blake.

"Its not a race dumbasses," said Ed.

"Alright this next song goes out to the guy who keeps shouting from the balcony," said Blake, "Its called 'You're a Asshat. Please shut up'."

"Awesome!" said Ed.

They played their next song.

Alfonzo was flipping out because he thought they were better than his band.

Star was in the bathroom washing her hands.

"So how do you know Marco?" asked Pam.

"He's a friend," said Star.

"Its hard for me to keep up since he has so much friends," said Pam.

They went back to the stage and saw the audience was knocked out for a little bit.

"They must've been that hardcore," said Star.

"So, Janna, how do you know Marco?" asked Pam.

"Well…." Said Janna.

"Oh no," said Marco.

He smacked Alfonzo hard.

"Get out there and play now and loud!" he said.

"Ok," said Alfonzo.

"I was on the bus with my parents and then there…." Said Janna.

She was the band go on.

"OH MY GOSH!" she said, "They're on!"

"This band is from Echo Creek and…. Yeah," said the announcer, "Give it up for Echoplex."

"I HEART YOU ECHOPLEX!" screamed Janna.

"Ready guys?" asked Alfonzo.

"WE ARE ECHOPLEX!" counted down Kelly, "1, 2, 3, 4!"

They started to play their song.

Hooked on a feeling by Blue Sweede

(All rights go to the musicians and creator of the song!)

Alfonzo: I can't stop this feeling  
Deep inside of me  
Girl, you just don't realize  
What you do to me

When you hold me  
In your arms so tight  
You let me know  
Everything's all right

I, I'm hooked on a feeling  
I'm high on believing  
That you're in love with me

Lips are sweet as candy  
It's taste stays on my mind  
Girl you got me thirsty  
For another cup of…

Someone came crashing down the walls.

"MR DIAZ!" he said.

It was a minotaur humanoid man.

"It is I, Emmitt Stones!" he said, "Consider our fight begun!"

He charged at him.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. FIGHT!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco begins his fight with Star's first evil ex!

Chapter 6: FIGHT!

(Disclaimer! You get my drift)

Emmitt jumped and lunged at Marco.

He got into a fighting stance and blocked him.

"Well if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get!" he said.

He did a reversal counter and he was sent flying.

"Alright," he said, "Let's go!"

He came at Marco with a barrage of attacks and Marco used his lessons to dodge him.

His blocks were similar to opening and closing his locker and picking up his books and shoving them in the locker.

When he saw an opening he went in for his signature move; the Nintendo 64 hit combo.

"And now the finishing touch!" said Marco. He landed a kick on him and he landed on his feet.

Marco vs Emmitt!

"Looks like I underestimated you Diaz," said Emmitt, "You're more skilled than I thought."

"Who are you?" asked Marco.

"The name is Emmitt Stones!" said Emmitt, "And I am Star's FIRST, evil ex-boyfriend."

"Her what?" asked Marco.

"Star's FIRST EVIL EXBOYFRIEND!" repeated Emmitt.

"Her what?" asked Marco.

Everyone looked at Star.

"Anyone need another drink?" asked Star.

They continued fighting.

Emmitt tried attacking Marco and he blocked him every time.

There was an opening and Emmitt kicked Marco in the face. He quickly got back up.

"So basically we're fighting over Star?" asked Marco.

"Did you not get my message explaining this?" asked Emmitt.

"I skimmed it," said Marco.

"Very well then," said Emmitt.

He tried hitting him again and Marco blocked every move.

"Nice try," said Marco.

He did a sweep kick and tripped Emmitt and he quickly got back up and did a barrage of attacks on Marco.

"What's with the moves?" asked someone, "Is he a kung fu warrior?"

"Do you study Kung Fu?" asked Marco.

"Kung fu is popular this year," said Emmitt.

He charged at him but Marco got a hold of him.

"You actually dated this guy?" asked Marco to Star.

"Yeah, it was in the 6th grade," said Star.

"So what's the story?" asked Marco.

"Well, it was football season and it looked like all the jocks wanted me on Mewni," said Star, "Emmitt was the only non jock so we joined forces and fought them off. His mystical powers were like nothing I've ever seen."

She remembered her time with Emmitt.

"We kissed one time but then I told him to hit the showers," said Star.

"Mystical powers?" asked Marco.

"That's right," said Emmitt, "Allow me to show you."

He was doing some weird dance and singing.

"You are wise to challenge me, but not the brightest," he sang.

"What?" asked Pam.

"You won't know what hit you in the slightest," he sang.

He was floating around and charging up magical spells.

"This guy's good," said Alfonzo.

"I'm a mystical being, and I'll take you down," he continued, "Soon you'll see what I'm all about!"

"That doesn't even rhyme psycho!" said Marco.

He threw a cymbal at him.

"This is impossible, how can this be?" asked Emmitt.

"Open your eyes," said Marco, "Maybe you'll see."

He finished him.

Marco Wins

FATALITY!

Emmitt turned into coins.

"Awesome some money!" said Marco as he got it.

"Well…. I should probably get going," said Star, "Tell your gay friends I said bye."

"Gay friends?" asked Pam as she turned around, "ED! AGAIN?!"

Ed was kissing her boyfriend.

"Not enough for a bus though…." Said Marco.

"I'll lend you the extra cash," said Star, "Come on."

"So yeah…. Echoplex wins," said the announcer.

(On the bus….)

"So yeah…. What the hell just happened?" asked MArco

Star was looking out of the window.

"What.. sorry I just got lost," she said

"That guy," said Marco, "What was his deal?"

"Well…" said Star, "If you wanna date me, you'll have to take on my 7 evil exes."

"You have seven evil exboyfriends?" asked Marco

"Exes, but yes," said Star

"How did you get so many?" asked Marco

"Well, it all begins with a little story," said Star as she began to sing, "Well, I had me a boy, turned him into a man…"

"NO!" said the bus driver, "No one wants to hear you sing!"

They both got off the bus

"You were saying?" asked Marco.

Exes and Oh's (By Elle King)

Star: Well, I had me a boy, turned him into a man  
I showed him all the things that he didn't understand  
Whoa, and then I let him go

Now, there's one in California who's been cursing my name  
'Cause I found me a better lover in the UK  
Hey, hey, until I made my getaway

One, two, three, they gonna run back to me  
'Cause I'm the best baby that they never gotta keep  
One, two, three, they gonna run back to me  
They always wanna come, but they never wanna leave

Ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me  
Like ghosts they want me to make 'em all  
They won't let go  
Ex's and oh's

I had a summer lover down in New Orleans  
Kept him warm in the winter, left him frozen in the spring  
My, my, how the seasons go by

I get high, and I love to get low  
So the hearts keep breaking, and the heads just roll  
You know that's how the story goes

One, two, three, they gonna run back to me  
'Cause I'm the best baby that they never gotta keep  
One, two, three, they gonna run back to me  
They always wanna come, but they never wanna leave

Ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me  
Like ghosts they want me to make 'em all  
They won't let go

My ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me  
Like ghosts they want me to make 'em all  
They won't let go  
Ex's and oh's

One, two, three, they gonna run back to me  
Climbing over mountains and a-sailing over seas  
One, two, three, they gonna run back to me  
They always wanna come, but they never wanna leave

My ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me  
Like ghosts they want me to make 'em all  
They won't let go

Ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me  
Like ghosts they want me to make 'em all  
They won't let go  
Ex's and oh's

"So I have to defeat your seven evil exes if we're gonna continue to date?" asked Marco.

"Pretty much," said Star.

"So we're dating right now?" asked Marco.

"I guess," said Star.

"So can we make out then?" asked Marco.

"Sure," said Star.

They started to make out.


	7. Break Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco has to make the hardest decision of his life; Break up with Janna

Chapter 7: Break-up

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of SVTFOE or Scott Pilgrim)

"I'm telling you man she's one hell of a girl," said Marco.

He was yapping on about how great Star Butterfly was.

"Have you gotten to second base yet?" asked Ed.

"Not yet," said Marco, "But I'm hoping we do."

"Ok can we stop talking about Star?" asked Ed, "Aren't you forgetting someone special?"

"Who?" asked Marco.

"Janna," said Ed, "You haven't spoken to her since you hung around Star."

"So?" asked Marco.

"I think it'd be best if you broke up with Janna, today," said Ed.

"But… its hard," said Marco.

"Just do it, and you won't hear me say a damn thing about Janna to Star," said Ed, "Cross my heart Marco."

"Fine," said Marco, "But only cause of your promise."

"Now, I gotta go reserve some movies about an actor, Justin Sheldon," said Ed, "A pretty hot actor at that."

"Aaaaaaand I'm out," said Marco.

He was not gonna hear Ed gossip on his gay stuff.

Later he was at a payphone.

Simple Math by Manchester Orchestra (Being played on a radio then transcends to being played live)

Hunter eyes  
I'm lost and hardly noticed, slight goodbye  
I want to rip your lips off in my mouth  
And even in my greatest moment doubt  
The line between deceit and right now

"Hey Janna, do you wanna hang out today?" asked Marco

"Are you wearing a strange hat and a red hoodie?" asked Janna on the phone.

"Its not a strange hat…. Anyways do you…" said Marco, "Wait how do you know…"

Janna was right there.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey….." said Marco.

Simple math, it's how our bodies even got here  
Sinful math, the ebb and flow to multiply  
What if I was wrong and no one cared to mention  
What if it was true and all we thought was right was wrong?  
Simple math, the truth cannot be fractioned  
Either way...

"Dimensional Rift is coming to town!" said Janna, "Will you take me to the show?"

"Um… listen," said Marco.

"Also I was wondering if you were free to come to the family dinner," said Janna, "To meet my parents."

"Well… I'm not sure if that's a good idea," said Marco.

I imply to mitigate the guilt, we could align  
A perfectly constructed alibi  
To hush the violent guilt that eats and never dies  
In actual blame, they call me once the dark divides

Simple math, it's why our bodies even lay here  
Sinful math, the truth cannot be fashioned  
What if you were crazy, would we have to listen then?

"Why not?" asked Janna.

"Its just… I'm really busy with stuff going on," said Marco, "Anyway… are you even allowed to date just any guy you want?"

What if we've been trying to get to where we've always been?  
What if I was wrong, and started trying to fix it?  
What if you believed me? Everything is brilliant

Oh, oh, oh

"I don't care," said Janna, "I'm… I'm in… love."

"That's really sweet….. but….." said Marco, "I was thinking….. we should break up or whatever."

Janna's smile faded away.

"Really?" asked Janna.

What if I've been trying to get to where I've always been?  
What if we've been trying to get to where we've always been?  
Simple math, believe me, all is brilliant  
What if we've been trying to kill the noise and silence?

"Yeah," said Marco, "Its not gonna work out."

"Oh…." Said Janna.

What if I was wrong and you had never questioned it?  
What if it was true, that all we thought was right, was wrong?  
Simple math, the truth cannot be fractioned  
I imply I've got to get it back then

Oh, oh, oh

Marco was on the bus thinking about how sad Janna was.

But then thoughts about Star showed up in his head and he was feeling fine.

He showed up to watch his friend's band practice.

"Where's Janna?" asked Kelly, "Not showing up?"

"We broke up," said Marco.

"You broke up with her?" asked Alfonzo.

"Yeah," said Marco, "But you'll meet my new girlfriend soon."

They just looked at him.

"So why is he here?" asked Kelly.

"He's our alternate," said Ferguson, "Whatever song I can't play he plays for me."

"Nice," said Kelly.

They played some music and on some songs Marco filled in on bass.

"You're really good on the bass," said Alfonzo, "We keep practicing like this and we'll win the battle of the bands for sure!"

The doorbell rung.

"That's for me," said Marco.

He opened it and it was Star.

"Heeeeeyyyyy you're here," he said.

He noticed she had a different hairstyle.

"Yeah," said Star.

"Fellas this is Star Butterfly," said Marco.

"Hey everyone," said Star, "Its nice to meet you all."

"Your hair's all purple and blue now," said Marco.

"Yeah, every week or so I give myself a new hairstyle," said Star.

"Its really cool," said Marco.

"Marco is a really cool guy, and he's also a PHD," said Kelly.

"What does PHD stand for?" asked Star.

"Pretty handsome dude," said Angie Diaz walking by.

"Mom!" he said embarrassed, "Anyways let's head back to my dorm."

"Ok," said Star as she took his hand.

"Have fun dude," said Alfonzo.

(At the apartment)

Marco was really nervous about how he was gonna spend his night with Star.

"Well I'm gonna let you kids get settled," said Ed, "Time for me to go stalk on Justin."

"Wait!" said Marco, "Don't go."

"Man up," said Ed, "You'll be fine. You might even make it to half base tonight."

"Really?" asked Marco.

"Yep, meet me at the castle stage in an hour," said Ed as he left.

Marco turned back and looked at Star.


	8. Fist vs Board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco goes against Star's second evil ex.

Chapter 8: Fist vs Board

(Disclaimer! I own…. Oh you get the point)

15 minutes later…..

 

Marco and Star were eating some garlic bread.

"I thought the apron was just for show," said Star, "This food is really good, especially the garlic bread."

"Thanks," said Marco, "Its one of my favorite foods."

"I can see that," said Star as she laughed.

"I could eat it for every meal," said Marco.

"Well I'd be careful if I were you," said Star, "You could get fat."

"Why?" asked Marco, "Bread's good for you."

"Bread makes you fat," said Star.

"Bread makes you fat?!" asked Marco surprised.

 

30 minutes later

 

"The group and I are actually working on a song for you," said Marco.

"You are?" asked Star.

"Yeah the bassline goes like this," he said.

He played a little bit and started singing.

"Mi estrella, mi bonita estrella, en mi mente, mi estrella."

"Can't wait to hear when its finished," said Star.

"Finished?" asked Marco.

 

45 minutes later

 

They were kissing on the bed.

"Wow Marco, your hair is getting long," she said.

"OH man I need a haircut don't I?" asked Marco.

"What?" asked Star.

"I just had a bad haircut before my big breakup, but it was so long ago," said Marco.

(Marco is aware that his haircut was 451 days ago, and 3 hrs before his big breakup. He largely blames it on the haircut and has been cutting his own hair since then)

"It sounds like a bad time," said Star.

"Not really," said Marco.

(It was)

"It was a mutual thing," he continued.

(It wasn't)

"I mean she told me it was mutual," said Marco.

(She dumped him. It was brutal!)

"What was her name?" asked Star.

"Her name was Jackie when I knew her," said Marco, "But she stopped liking that name, then me."

"Well I think your hair is cute," said Star, "I like it long."

"But it'd be cuter short wouldn't it?" asked Marco as he put on a hat.

"Why are you wearing that hat?" asked Star.

"I thought we could go for a walk," he said.

 

60 minutes later….

 

"So is there a reason why we're out here walking other than to hide your hair?" asked Star.

"Just like me some walking," said Marco, "Its just so cool being around you."

"Y'know your apartment isn't so bad," said Star, "But it could use some more things to make it girlfriendly."

"I can't disagree with you there," said Marco.

"Its kinda funny, I haven't had this much fun with a guy since my other exes," said Star.

"That's kinda sad," said Marco.

"Oh turns out your sister works at some kind of coffee shop," said Star.

"That explains why you tasted like coffee," said Marco as he smiled.

"Do you not drink coffee?" asked Star.

"Sometimes I do but its occasional," said Marco, "Oh we're here!"

They were at a giant castle stage.

"They're making a movie out here," said Marco.

Ed was there waiting for the guy he was stalking.

"You find the guy you were stalking?" asked Star.

"About to see him now," said Ed, "Justin Sheldon."

"Oh…." Said Star a little surprised.

"Oh?" asked Marco.

Out of a trailer came the famous actor Justin Sheldon.

"He's so damn hot," said Ed.

"That guy's my second Ex," said Star.

"Alright," said the director, "Take one!"

"The only thing keeping me and her apart are the two minutes it'll take to kick your ass," said Justin.

"This guy was a total brat," said Star, "We had drama… actually math, but there was a lot of drama."

"How could he be a total brat?" asked Marco, "Look at him he's so buff."

"Back then he was a nerd and had snot in his nose," said Star.

"HEY!" said Justin, "I'm talking to you Marco Diaz!"

"He's famous and he talked to me," said Marco.

"The only thing keeping me and her apart are the two minutes it'll take to kick your ass," said Justin.

"This may be a bad time but could…." Said Marco before he got punched.

"Could I have your autograph please?" asked Marco.

Justin picked him up and threw him at the castle.

"Hey Star," said Justin, "He seems nice."

Marco got back up.

"Face it Diaz," said Justin, "You have no chance against an A-lister."

He punched him again.

"Damn that felt good," he said.

"Hey, I'm not done here!" said Marco as he turned him around.

It was a stunt double.

"What can I say?" asked Justin, "My stunt team is the greatest thing I have."

They all ganged up on him.

Marco Diaz Vs Justin Sheldon (And stunt Team)

He started fighting them all off as the real Justin walked away.

"I'm gonna get some food, y'all want anything?" said Justin.

"No thanks," they all said.

He was making a call for donuts and such.

"Yo Justin!" said Marco, "You're needed on set!"

"Well, that was fast," said Justin, "Let's go!"

He charged at him and they did a flying kick.

Justin landed his kick.

Marco quickly got back up.

"Prepare for the wrath of the league of evil exes," said Justin.

"League of evil exes?" asked Marco, "Is that the thing that the other guy was talking about?"

"Don't tell me that loser Emmitt introduced it," said Justin, "Basically we're a group of exes that keep any other guy from dating Star Butterfly etc. etc."

"Ok…." Said Marco.

"C'mon, let's grab some coffee," said Justin as he lended a hand.

As soon as he grabbed it, Justin punched him down again.

Marco saw some rails and came up with an idea.

"So you're a good actor, but are you a good skateboarder?"

"I'm more than pretty good," said Justin, "I got my own skate company."

"Then can you do the thing with the rails?" asked Marco.

"Its called grinding, and yeah," said Justin, "Wanna see?"

Marco nodded.

"Someone get my board," said Justin.

Ed grabbed it for him.

"Big fan," he said.

"Why wouldn't you be," said Justin.

He started grinding on the rails.

"Wow," said Marco.

HE was starting to go faster than usual.

"Wow," said Ed.

Pretty soon he was near the edge at 309 kph and then exploded.

Some coins appeared.

"Wow, he really bailed," said Marco, "Damn I should've gotten his autograph."

"You think," said Ed.

"C'mon Marco," said Star, "Let's get outta here."

She took his hand and they went back to his apartment.

"How does she do that?" asked Ed.

Someone was secretly watching him.

"He seems stronger than we anticipated," he said, "I'll make sure the rest of the league has what they need to annihilate him."


	9. The Infinite Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco comes across an old flame; His big Ex

Chapter 9: The infinite sadness

(Disclaimer!)

Star and Marco were on the bed watching some old movies.

"I still can't believe I actually survived that last fight," he said.

"Me either," said Star, "He is a martial artist also, but you held your own."

"So that makes 2 evil exboyfriends…." Said Marco.

"Exes," said Star.

"Right, sorry," said Star, "And 5 more to go."

"I gotta get to my job soon," said Star as she kissed his cheek, "I'll see you later."

She skated away.

"She's a keeper," said Ed.

"You think," said Marco, "I haven't felt this happy since….. you know."

"Yeah I know," said Ed.

The phone rang.

"I have a feeling that's for you big guy," said Ed.

Marco answered the phone.

"Hello?" asked Marco.

"Hey Marco," said a familiar voice.

"Jackie?" asked Marco.

"OH shit," said Ed.

"Its been a while hasn't it," said Jackie.

"Yeah… about a year," said Marco.

"So how are you doing so far?" asked Jackie.

"Well to be honest not so well," said Marco.

"Well that's too bad," said Jackie, "Are you still breaking young girl's hearts?"

"No its been different," said Marco.

"Oh really?" asked Jackie, "Do you have a girlfriend? Should I be jealous?"

"Yea I have this really awesome girlfriend," said Marco, "Her name's Star Butterfly."

"Oh," said Jackie.

"Wait… you know her?" asked Marco.

"OH no," said Jackie, "Well I gotta go. Nice chatting with you."

She hung up.

"This sucks," said Marco.

"I know," said Ed.

Someone knocked on the door.

It was Janna.

"Shit!" said Marco, "If she asks where I am, tell her I left!"

Ed opened the door.

"IS Marco around?" asked Janna.

"You know…." Said Ed as Marco jumped out of the window, "He just left."

"Really?" asked Janna.

"Sorry," said Ed.

"There's only one person I can talk to about all this," said Marco.

He called Pam on the phone.

"Hello?" asked Pam.

"Its Marco," said Marco.

"What did he do this time?" asked Pam.

"No, its actually me," said Marco.

"What did you do this time?" asked Pam.

"Its not me its everyone else," said Marco, "Are you free?"

"I'm literally about to leave," said Pam.

"Great I'm coming in," he said, "I think I'm gonna get some decaff."

Little did he know that Brittany was at her spot.

"MARCO DIAZ!" she shouted.

"Where's my sister?!" asked Marco.

Pam tapped on the glass.

"Sorry I had to go," she said.

"So what can I (Bleep) get you?" asked Brittany.

"Is there anywhere you don't get seen at?!" asked Marco.

"They're called jobs dumbass," said Brittany, "I can't (bleep) believe you asked Star out when I specifically told you not to (Bleep) do that!"

"How are you doing that?" asked Marco.

"Who the (Bleep) cares how!" Brittany shouted, "What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"Can I get the usual?" asked Marco as he gave her money.

"I think its about time you thought twice before you wreak havoc on another girl," said Brittany, "Speaking of which I heard the girl who kicked your heart in the balls is walking the streets of Echo Creek again."

Marco turned around and saw Star.

"Oh hey," he said, "What's happening?"

"Not much," said Star, "I think some guy was hitting on me but I told him off."

"Ok so I don't have to fight anyone," said Marco.

"Marco I totally understand if this whole thing is too much for you," said Star, "IF you don't wanna go out anymore…."

"I wanna go out," said Marco, "This whole ex-boyfriend thing…"

"Exes," said Star.

"Its nothing I can't handle," said Marco, "I know its early but…. I don't think anything can get in the way of how I…. SHIT!"

They both turned around and saw her; Jackie Lynn Thomas.

"Its my ex," said Marco, "The big one…. Jackie."

"I'm gonna…" said Star, "Pardon me."

"Your hair's getting pretty long," said Jackie.

"It is?" asked Marco.

Jackie looked at Star.

"So, that happens to be Star Butterfly," said Jackie, "Alright I'm jealous."

"You're jealous?" asked Marco.

"I'm allowed to be," said Jackie.

"You left me for that cocky keyboard guy!" said Marco.

"You didn't even see him," said Jackie.

"I know, you left me for some guy I haven't even seen," said Marco.

"Maybe you will," said Jackie, "Our opening act couldn't play for us so I was hoping you and your group could."

"I'll have to think about that," said Marco.

"Good," said Jackie, "Have a nice miserable life."

She started to leave.

"What a heartless bitch," said Star.

"You said it," said Marco.

"Caramel marchiatto, for (bleep) Diaz," said Brittany.


	10. Ex meets Ex

Chapter 10: Ex meets Ex.

(Disclaimer!)

Star and Marco were walking around town.

"So what's the story on Jackie Lynn Thomas, or Jaylynn as they call her?" asked Star.

"Basically she left because she missed her best friend Oscar," said Marco.

"And she's jealous of me," said Star, "How about that."

"Yeah," said Marco.

"I dated an Oscar once," said Star, "It didn't end well. But I don't really wanna think about that right now."

"What do you wanna think about?" asked Marco.

"How warm my heart is right now," said Star.

She kissed his lips.

"Dude how could you not bang her?" asked other Marco, "What are you, gay?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about my stupid ex," said Marco.

"Listen buddy," said Ed, "Just because Jaylynn is back in town doesn't make it not over."

"Double negative," said Marco.

"Just move on dude," said Other Marco.

"You're right, its time to keep this from messing with me," said Marco as he got up, "From this day on I will think of Jaylynn no more!"

(Later…)

"I have distressing news," said Marco.

"Is the news that we suck because I honestly don't think I'll be able to take it," said Kelly.

"No dude," said Marco, "Dimensional Rift is doing a secret show and Jaylynn asked us to open for them."

"That's great news!" said Alfonzo, "In fact, I told her we'd do it!"

"I hate you," said Marco.

"Dude, a gig's a gig," said Alfonzo, "I know you're still bummed about what she did to you but don't you think we should get through this and put our history aside for the band?"

"Can't you guys do your own secret shows?" asked Marco.

"All our shows are secret shows," said Kelly.

"We're doing it," said Alfonzo, "That guy who's hiring new musicians might be there!"

"What's his name again?" asked Marco.

"T-game," said Alfonzo, "We need to get up off our asses if we're gonna become #1! We need stalkers and shit!"

Janna was watching everything through the window.

Marco sat next to Star and her heart stopped.

"What would you do if your ex was in a hand and thye wanted you to open for them?"

"If my ex was in a band?" asked Star.

"Yeah," said Marco.

"It might be awkward but it would be the grown up thing to do," said Star.

"Yah, we're all adults here right?" asked Marco.

Janna was walking around the store finding some hair coloring stuff while texting her friend Hope.

"OH MY GOD!" she said, "He's dating some princess from another dimension!"

She continued ranting about how she hates Star's guts for stealing her Marco Diaz.

"And then I came up with this idea and thought I HAD TO DO IT!" she said.

"I have no idea what you're saying," said Hope.

Janna got done.

Her hair was partly blonde.

"Star Butterfly stole my Marco, but I know how to get him back!" she said.

"How?" asked Hope.

She texted someone.

Meanwhile Marco was performing with his group.

As soon as they got done, Marco quickly got off the stage.

"I just wanted to get this over with quickly," said Marco.

"I know how you feel dude," said Star.

"Speaking of getting over things quickly," said Ferguson, "Look at who Janna's hanging with."

Janna was hanging around Francis.

"Wow," said Marco, "That was fast."

"That's the girl that you briefly dated isn't it?" asked Star.

"Yeah," said Marco, "I gotta go pee."

He went to go wash his hands and saw himself in the mirror.

However it was an evil twisted version of himself.

Later, Dimensional drift went up to perform.

"And then it was time!" said the announcer.

Marco saw the guy who took his ex away; Oscar Greason.

"That guy on keys, that's Oscar," said Marco.

"I know!" said Star.

"You know?" asked Marco.

"Oh yeah?!" asked Jaylynn.

"Oh no," said Marco.

Love Bites (But so do I) by Halestorm

Jaylynn: Don't listen what your girlfriend says  
She reads those magazines  
That say you failed the test  
You don't have what she needs  
I slither like a viper  
And get you by the neck  
I know a thousand ways to help you forget about her

That bitch can eat her heart out!  
Love bites, but so do I, so do I.  
Love bites, but so do I, so do I.  
Love bites!

My lips are pale and vicious.  
You're foaming at the mouth.  
You've suffered in the darkness.  
I'll suck the pain right out.  
So come and taste the reason  
I'm nothing like the rest.  
I kiss you in a way you'll never forget about me.

That chick can eat her heart out!  
Love bites, but so do I, so do I.  
Love bites, but so do I, so do I, so do I!

It checks you in and kicks you down,  
And chews you up and spits you out.  
It messes with your sanity by twisting all your thoughts around.  
They say it's blind they say it waits but every time it seals your fate.  
And now it's got you by the balls it won't let go until you fall.  
I was down and out, got up I said "Hey love I've had enough!"  
I've felt pleasure without pain.  
My soul you'll never tame!

Love bites, but so do I.  
Love bites, but so do I, so do I  
Love bites, but so do I, so do I, so do I!  
Love bites, but so do I, so do I.  
Love bites!  
Love bites!

The audience was in a frenzy.

"They're great live," said Francis.

"I think I'm ready to go now," said Marco.

"Yep, me too," said Star.

"Ugh!" said Brittany, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Jaylynn wants you all to come backstage."

"All of us?" asked Marco.

"Did I (Bleep) stutter!" she snapped.

"Wait, how do you guys know him?" asked Janna.

"Marco dated him," said Francis.

Janna was in shock.


	11. Evil Ex 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco gets a little taste of the power of Star's 3rd evil ex, Oscar Greason

Chapter 11: Evil Ex 3

(Disclaimer! You get the point.)

Marco and friends were in the back room with Jackie Lynn Thomas, better known as JayLynn, and her boyfriend Oscar Greason.

"So, Marco and Star," said JayLynn, "Couple of the year."

"What of it?" asked Star.

"Star," said Oscar greeting her.

"Oscar," said Star.

"I… I read your blog JayLynn," said Janna hoping for attention.

They all glared at her.

"So, I hear you're touring with the Pixies, and you're a superstar," said Brittany, "How does it feel to…"

"I'm talking with Star right now," said JayLynn, "So, how was your little get together with Tom?"

Janna just then realized something.

"I KISSED THE LIPS THAT KISSED YOU!" she shouted. JayLynn nodded and her drummer punched her right in the face.

The highlights were punched right out of her hair.

Francis helped her.

"She punched the highlights out of her hair!" he said.

"Well, you're done," said JayLynn.

"But…." Said Janna.

"Come on," said Francis, "Let's go home."

They left.

Marco was having some old memories of him and JayLynn before Star came into his life.

They were high school friends and soon starting to fall in love.

"Come on Marco," said Star, "Let's get out of here."

"I like your outfit Star," said JayLynn, "Affordable?"

"Excuse me?" asked Star.

Marco finally had enough.

"That's IT! YOU COCKY COCK!" he shouted at Oscar, "You'll pay for your crimes against humanity!"

He was about to hit him but he was stopped by something.

Oscar's head was glowing.

"Your head…." Said Marco.

"Didn't you know?" asked JayLynn, "Oscar's a vegan."

He pushed him out of the room.

"Anyone can be vegan," said Marco.

"The usual kind probably," said Oscar.

"What?" asked Marco.

"I don't take the meat, breast milk, or otum of any creature with a face," said Oscar, "Long story short it just makes you better than most people."

He threw him up into the air and he fell on a pile of trash.

Star helped him up.

"Well I'm getting pretty tired," said Oscar, "Let's save this round for another day."

"You're chickening out?" asked Marco, "We barely even begun!"

"I think we should organize a fair fight," said JayLynn, "Meet us at the giant M Market."

"Once you're there, you're dead punk," said Oscar flipping his hair.

They walked away.

"Crummy way to end things," said JayLynn, "I know."

It started to rain.

"Come on, let's get to my place," said Star.

Star got her dimensional scissors out and they made it back to her house.

Later Marco was looking out in the window.

"How did I even survive those fights?" he asked himself.

Star put her hand on his shoulder.

"You just got lucky," said Star, "You managed to take two of them down in strange ways."

"True," said Marco, "I was also thinking about…"

"JayLynn," said Star, "She must've really did a number on you to feel like that."

Marco went back to the window.

I want to know what love is by Forigner

Marco: I gotta take a little time  
A little time to think things over  
I better read between the lines  
In case I need it when I'm older

Now this mountain I must climb  
Feels like a world upon my shoulders  
I through the clouds I see love shine  
It keeps me warm as life grows colder

Star gave him a kiss to make him cheer up.

Star: In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life

Star and Marco: I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me

Janna was wondering the streets remembering all the events that happened. She was worrying that she might lose Marco forever, but was still happy with Francis.

Janna: I'm gonna take a little time  
A little time to look around me  
I've got nowhere left to hide  
It looks like love has finally found me

In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
I can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life

Everyone: I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me

I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
And I wanna feel, I want to feel what love is  
And I know, I know you can show me

Star and Marco were making out on the bed. Soon afterwards all of his bad thoughts had left the building

Star and Marco: Let's talk about love  
I wanna know what love is, the love that you feel inside  
I want you to show me, and I'm feeling so much love  
I wanna feel what love is, no, you just cannot hide  
I know you can show me, yeah

I wanna know what love is, let's talk about love  
I want you to show me, I wanna feel it too  
I wanna feel what love is, I want to feel it too  
And I know and I know, I know you can show me  
Show me love is real, yeah  
I wanna know what love is...

Oscar was calling someone on his phone.

"And what of Star's new boyfriend?" asked the caller.

"He won't be a match for me," said Oscar, "I'll wipe the floor with him in seconds."

"Excellent," said the caller, "The evil exes will have Star back, whether she wants to or not."


	12. Karate vs Keys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco faces off against Oscar Greason? Who will be victorious?

Chapter 12: Karate vs Keys

(Disclaimer! You get the point)

Marco was walking to the dojo in the M Marker where he took karate lessons.

"You sure you're ready for this Marco?" asked Ed.

"You bet your ass I am," said Marco, "I know Karate and he doesn't, so its gonna be a victory."

"Uh don't forget he has vegan powers," said Pam.

"Oh right," said Marco starting to get a little nervous.

Oscar got his keyboard out.

"I'm gonna wipe the floor with that brat," he said.

"So how did you end up dating that a-hole to begin with?" asked Marco, "If he has a weakness I should know about it."

"Well, I was just dating Justin til Oscar went around," said Star, "That wasn't really nice, but I was like that. Oscar and I hated everyone and everything."

"Whoa," said Ed.

"In order to prove his love for me he jumped into the moon and punched a hole in it," said Star, "A week and a half later he told me his dad was sending him to Vegan Academy, so I dumped him."

"Did every relationship you had end with you dumping the guy?" asked Marco.

"As unfortunate as it sounds yeah," said Star, "But somehow I just know you're not like the rest."

Marco smiled.

They all went into the main room where the dojo was.

"Marco Diaz," said Oscar.

"Let's do this punk," said Marco.

"You might as well give up," said Jaylynn, "You're never gonna beat him. I can't believe I even dated such trash like you."

Marco was hurt by those words.

"You use to be so nice!" said Marco.

He dashed at Oscar and he forced him back.

Marco kept coming at him but to no avail.

Oscar's vegan powers were too strong to be overcome.

"I can do this all day if you want!" said Marco.

"C'mon Marco!" said Ed, "Kick his vegan ass!"

Marco kept coming at Oscar and was pushed back every time.

Dojo sensei came in to see the ruckus.

"What is going on in he…." He said before he saw the fight, "I'll…. Come back later."

"You're a fool," said Oscar, "And another thing, I actually know Martial Arts."

He did karate moves on Marco that were stronger than his level.

"He's too strong," said Marco.

He pushed him into another room.

"Marco we're gonna go get some grub," said Alfonzo, "Let us know when you're done!"

Marco opened his eyes and saw a keyboard.

"I know how to beat him," he said.

"Oh he'll be done, real soon," said Jaylynn.

Marco played a note on his keyboard.

"someone wants to get….. jazzy," said Oscar.

He got out his keyboard and floated into the room where Marco was.

"You're going down," he said, "Vegan style."

They started playing off each other to see who was better.

Marco Diaz vs Oscar Greason

Marco changed the style.

"This ought to throw him off," he said.

Oscar thought up something to go on top of his style.

"Not so cool as you thought you were," he said.

Marco changed the style again, but Oscar just kept fighting back.

His vegan powers gave him ultimate music skills.

Oscar then pulled off his signature "Amazing Keyboard Solo"

He played so hard that he pushed Marco to the edge breaking his keyboard.

Marco tried crawling away but Oscar came closer to him.

"I can read your thoughts Diaz," he said, "Your will is broken, and now you're through."

Marco secretly got two coffees, one filled with half and half and one filled with soy.

"Before you kill me, how's about a victory drink?" asked Marco, "You got the girl, and now you get to take down the man who's dating your ex. Fair trade blend with soy milk?"

"Talk about pathetic," said Jaylynn, "That's not gonna work on my new man."

"I can see in your mind's eye, that you put half and half into one of those coffees in an attempt to make me break vegan edge," said Oscar, "Do you really think I'm that stupid to fall for your little charade?"

"Um…. Yes," said Marco.

"Well I'm not," said Oscar, "I'll take the one with soy."

He took the soy milk.

"Thanks tool," he said.

"Actually I put the soy into this cup, and thought really hard about which cup to put it in, with my mind's eye or whatever you were talking about."

"What are you talking about?" asked Oscar.

He heard sirens.

"You just drank half and half baby," said Marco.

"Shit," said Oscar.

Two vegan cops showed up.

"Oscar Greason, you're under arrest for vegan diet violation, Code #827, and taking a half and half."

"That's bullshit," said Oscar.

"No vegan diet, NO VEGAN POWERS!" said the second cop.

"B-b-b-b-but its only my first offense, don't I get like 3 strikes?" asked Oscar.

"Read him the strikes Gus," said the first cop.

"12:27 am on February 1st, you had a taste of gelato," said Gus.

"Gelato isn't vegan?" asked Oscar.

"Its milk and eggs dumbass," said Gus, "April 4th 7:30 pm, you took a plate of chicken parmesan."

Jaylynn gasped.

"Chicken isn't vegan?" asked Oscar.

"De-veganizing ray," said the first cop, "Hit him!"

They hit him with the de-veganizing ray and took his vegan powers away.

His hair turned from black to grey and he was feeling super weak.

"Oh my god," said Jaylynn.

"No, no!" said Oscar.

"You once were a vegon, but now you will begone!" said Marco.

"Vegon?" asked Oscar.

Marco headbutted Oscar and he was defeated.

Marco wins

FATALITY!

Coins were released from his body.

"Job well done," said Gus.

He and his partner walked away.

Marco turned to Jaylynn.

"Sorry I guess," he said.

"Sorry?" asked Jackie, "You hit my boyfriend so hard that he burst."

"Well you kicked my heart in the ass so I guess we're even," said Marco, "Jackie."

"Jackie?" she asked, "Nobody's called me that in a long time."

"Well maybe they should start," said Marco.

He took Star's hand and they walked away.

"Crummy way to end things," said Star, "I know."

Brittany appeared.

"For the record I am so pissed off for you right now," said Brittany.

"Shut the (bleep) up Brittany," said Jaylynn.

"Ok," she said.


	13. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star asks Marco an important question. How will he react and respond?!

Chapter 13: Realization.

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of SVTFOE or Scott Pilgrim!)

Star and Marco were making out in bed.

Later they were both falling asleep.

Star was wide awake though and thinking of something that's been on her mind.

"Was Marco cheating on me?" she asked.

She woke Marco up.

"Huh, what?" he asked.

"Marco," said Star, "I need you to be honest with me on something."

"What is it?" asked Marco.

"Did…. Did you cheat on me with Janna?" she asked.

"No…." said Marco, "I…. Cheated on Janna….. with…. You…."

"I don't really think there's a difference," said Star.

Marco hanged his head down.

"Its true," said Marco, "I was dating Janna, but then…. You came along and everything just happened so fast."

Star was listening.

"You can hate me now if you want," said Marco as he looked away.

Star made him face her and then kissed him.

"At least I'm not the only one who did what you did," said Star.

"What?" asked Marco.

"I dated 6 others just so I can get to Tom," said Star, "He seemed obsessed with me, but things didn't work out, so I started over."

"Oh," said Marco.

"It makes me feel better that I'm not alone," said Star, "Although you only dated about 3 girls before me."

Marco smiled.

"As for Janna, I won't make you tell her the truth," said Star, "I'm just saying I think it'll make things better for everybody if you did."

She kissed his cheek.

"So, tell me about whne you were dating your drummer," said Star.

Marco was telling her about how he ended up dating Kelly and then about Jackie.

"Wow, you must've had like the worst luck or something," said Star as she snuggled with him.

"So, why do you wanna know?" asked Marco.

"They just seem interesting," said Star.

"Well dating you is totally worth it," said Marco, "Even though I have to go through 7 evil exboyfriends…"

"Exes," said Star.

The next day, Marco was at the beach with everybody.

Janna was having a fun time with Francis.

Star was sitting by him.

"I kinda wish this moment would last forever," said Star.

"Me too," said Marco.

Somebody hit him with a ball.

"No shinanigans at my Birthday Party!" said Brittany.

"Ouch," said Marco as he got back up, "I thought it was Alfonzo's birthday."

"Nope it was her's," said Alfonzo.

They were walking around.

"So I was thinking for food we could go to Lick's Burgers," said Marco.

"Excuse me but who's birthday is it?" asked Brittany.

"Ok, what do you want?" asked Marco.

"Lick's burgers," said Brittany.

"Marco, I know you've been through a lot lately, but if it makes you feel better, I think you're the nicest guy I've ever dated," said Star.

"That's kinda sad," said Marco.

"Try pathetic," said Brittany, "What's more pathetic is that you're dating that loser."

"Who asked you?" asked Star.

"Back off bitch," said Brittany, "Its my birthday."

Later they were hanging out at Brittany's house.

Marco went to go wash his hands but heard some noises.

He snuck into a room and saw Janna kissing Kelly.

"Um…. I'm gonna go," he said.

"What was that?" asked Star.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know," said Marco.

"Hey Marco, c'mere a sec," said Ed.

They went somewhere to have a talk.

"Have you told her yet?" asked Ed.

"About Janna?" asked Marco, "Totally, and she was understandable although she suggested I tell Janna about…."

"Not that," said Ed, "You know… the word."

"Word?" asked Marco.

"The L word?" asked Ed.

"Lesbians?" asked Marco.

"No you dipshit, the other L word," said Ed.

"No I haven't," said Marco, "Is it important."

"IF you wanna spend the rest of your life with her then yeah its pretty damn important," said Ed.

"I think I need to go and process all this," he said.

He decided to go for a walk at night.

He heard voices in his head and suddenly someone dashed around him and fought him.

"What's going on here?!" he asked.

The figure tried to attack him again.

"I really don't wanna do this!" said Marco.

The figure attacked him again.

"ENOUGH!" he shouted. He did an uppercut and attacked the figure.

It was a girl.

"You punched me in the boob!" she said, "Prepare to die obviously!"

"Look whatever you want can't it wait?" asked Marco.

"I'd love to post porn, but I just cashed in my last raincheck," said the girl.

"What's that from?" asked Marco.

"My brain!" she said, "The name is Starfan13, and I have one message; Stay away from Star, or the evil exes will destroy you."

"Well Star and I are dating now and nothing is gonna change that," said Marco.

"Looks like I have to leave," said Starfan13, "But I'll see you next time, and I'll be dead serious."

"What?" asked Marco.

"NEVER MIND!" she shouted as she vanished.

Star opened the door.

"Marco, you ok?" she asked.

"I think so," said Marco, "Some ninja girl tried to attack me and warned me to stay away from you."

"Oh," said Star surprised.

"Wait you know her?" asked Marco.

"She does sound familiar, but I'm sure it'll come to me," said Star, "C'mon, let's get inside."

Janna was watching everything.


End file.
